Laisse moi t'aimer
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Dur dur de remettre en question des années d'amitié à cause d'un petit baiser. Ichigo ne sait plus ou il en est mais Grimmjow ne vas pas se démonter et tout faire pour que son rouquin le regarde enfin! YAOI!


**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo qui possède le manga ''Bleach''.

**Pairing:** Grimmjow Jaggerjack x Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Rating: **M .

**Genre: **Yaoi/ UA (Univers alternatif, hors celui du manga d'origine)/ Romance/ friendship/ School-fic / Humour.

* * *

Prologue

Ichigo regarda devant lui ses élèves sérieusement et toussota pour attirer leurs attentions. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de bavarder, rire et se concentrèrent sur leurs professeurs aux sourcils constamment froncés.

_ Bonjour quand même...

_ Ohayo sensei! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Très bien, Je voudrais dans un premier temps vous reparler du voyage scolaire qui à lieu dans deux jours...

Les élèves se regardèrent et un léger brouhaha se fit entendre, excités d'avance.

_ On se calme!

Nouveau silence.

_ Donc comme je le disais, il n'y a pas intérêt que ça se passe comme l'an dernier à Hokkaido... Insinua le rouquin sous les têtes des élèves qui blêmirent en se rappelant le savon qu'ils s'étaient pris par leur prof après avoir organiser une mini-fête dans les chambres.

_ Je vous fais confiance... Appuya t-il. Alors ne me décevez pas une nouvelle fois.

Ils acquiescèrent, penauds.

_ Bien. Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, nous irons donc faire une randonnée les deux premiers jours au mont Fuji, nous prendront le _Shinkansen _pour une durée de 2h50. Le troisième jour, les sources chaudes. Le quatrième jour vous apprendrez les bases de la cérémonie du thé, _Chanoyu_. Le cinquième jour, cours de kyudo/kendo/judo/taekwondo/yoga etc... ce sera à vous de choisir auquel vous voudrez participer et le dernier jour nous visiterons le temple _d'Asakusa _dans l'arrondissement de Taito proche du parc Ueno ou nous irons manger à midi_._ Est-ce clair?

_ Hai sensei!

_ Parfait, donc nous pouvons donc commencer le cours qui portera sur les haiku. Ouvrez votre livre page 122 et...

Le cours commença et les élèves s'y mirent studieusement, écoutant avec attention leur professeur préféré.

OoOoOoO

_ Yo Ichi'... Souffla grimmjow en s'affalant sur le canapé dans la salle des professeurs à côté de son ami.

_ Yo Grimm'... Alors Hisagi-kun t'as encore fais une déclaration enflammée? Se moqua t-il.

_ Ta gueule! Répliqua le bleuté goguenard, j'sais pas quand il va comprendre c'gamin qu'il a que 17 piges et que j'suis son prof merde! En plus, même s'il en avait trente, il m'plaît pas...

_ Hmpf... Rit légèrement le rouquin en reprenant sa lecture.

Jaggerjack coula un regard en biais vers lui et se mordit les lèvres d'envie.

Il aimait Ichigo, mais ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments. Il n'osait pas lui en faire part de peur de se faire jeter et de pourrir leur amitié. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de se retenir face au roux, celui-ci ne voyait rien et à vrai dire Grimmjow en profitait quelque peu...

Il passa un bras ''innocemment'' autour de ses épaules et lui demanda d'une voix qui se voulait légère:

_ Tu lis quoi?

_ Hmm? _Le destin de Linus Hoppe_... d'Anne-Laure Bondoux.

_ Ah?

_ C'est une auteur française.

_ Okay... J'ai jamais rien compris à cette langue d'toute façon... Marmonna t-il.

_ Si tu t'y étais mis sérieusement au lieu de faire la fête tout le temps à la fac aussi...

_ J't'emmerde!

Le roux échappa un rire amusé et son ami sourit.

Ce qui lui faisait plaisir, c'était qu'Ichigo ne souriait et riait vraiment qu'avec lui. Il se sentait privilégié et il adorait ça!

_ Mah! S'étira et bailla le professeur de sport, son bras toujours à sa place, est ce que tu veux venir avec nous boire un verre c'soir à l'_Espadas_? Demanda t-il.

_ 'Sais pas... Murmura distraitement le professeur de Japonais.

_ Allez Ichi'... pour m'faire plaisir! Susurra le bleuté en l'attaquant de son arme fatale, les yeux de chaton remplis de petites étoiles!

Son meilleur ami le zieuta vite fait, ne voulant pas céder, mais trop tard! Ses yeux ambres croisèrent ceux azur et il craqua...

_ D'accord...

_ Héhé!

_ Pousse pas ta chance trop loin Jaggerjack, sinon je ne viens pas!

_ Okay j'arrête! Sourit-il.

Kurosaki sourit et secoua la tête en reprenant sa lecture.

OoOoOoO

_ Tu peux me dire ce que je fais là déjà... Grogna Ichigo en regardant à côté de lui tous ses collègues complètement bourrés.

_ Oh allez dérides toi ichi'! Ah j'sais, tu viens danser avec moi! S'exclama Grimmjow en lui attrapant la main pour le relever.

L'orangé tenta de s'y soustraire mais le prof de sport avait trop de force et l'entraînait déjà sur la piste.

_ Grimm'! Tu sais bien que je ne sait pas danser! Couina t-il.

_ Mon cul ouai! Tu te rappelles à notre troisième année de fac le show qu'tu nous avez fait?! Répliqua t-il en le collant à lui.

_ J'étais jeune et totalement torché!

_ Aahh j'me rappelle comment tout le monde bavait et voulait t'violer! Déclara t-il en riant.

_ L-la ferme! S'insurgea le roux.

_ Allez détends toi, suis moi... Susurra son ami en le rapprochant plus, le tenant par la taille. Il commença un mouvement de bassin et sans s'en rendre compte, le rouquin fit de même.

Grimmjow jubilait en sentant les bras de sa Némésis s'enrouler autour de son cou timidement alors que le propriétaire baissait la tête au sol, le rouge aux joues. Cette action eu pour fait de faire battre le cœur du sportif à toute allure, le faisant déglutir difficilement. Il se reprit et l'appela:

_ Hey ichi'... Lève les yeux...

L'interpellé le fit doucement, leur regard se croisèrent pour finalement ne plus se lâcher.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et comme mut par un aimant, Ichigo embrassa son ami. Le bleuté ouvrit de grand yeux sous la surprise mais ne perdit pas de temps et répondit au baiser passionné jusqu'à que...

_ Hey les mecs venez! On a recommander à boire! Brailla Nell qui ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de tout gâcher.

Le roux compris enfin ce qu'ils venaient de faire et se détacha précipitamment de son ami pour repartir vers la table sans un mot.

Jaggerjack soupira faiblement et le rejoignit pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et tenter:

_ Ichi' je...

_ Ne dis rien! C'était une erreur! Nous avons sûrement dut trop boire!

_ Mais...

_ Tais toi. C'était une erreur un point c'est tout. On oublie.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et hocha positivement la tête. Ils ne se parlèrent plus de la nuit, ni même dans le taxi qui les ramena chez eux.

_ Bon, à Lundi Grimm'. Déclara Ichigo en sortant.

_ Bonne nuit Ichi'... Répondit-il en le regardant avancer vers chez lui jusqu'à que le taxi reparte pour l'emmener vers chez lui à présent.

_'A Lundi'..._D'habitude pourtant ils se voyaient tout le temps le samedi...

Il souffla quand il passa le pas de la porte d'entrée, et alla s'affaler sur son lit après s'être déshabiller et débarbouiller rapidement. Il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller et étendit son bras sur la place d'à côté. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait que le rouquin occupe cette place...

De son côté, Ichigo s'essaya sur son canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment cela avait-il put se produire? Il ne comprenait pas, il s'était juste sentit bien dans ses bras et n'avait pas réfléchit outre mesure... Il regrettait, mais en même temps...

_ Non Ichi'! Se parla t-il tout haut. C'est ton ami, ton meilleur ami! Il ne se passera rien! C'était... Enfin bref, juste un moment de faiblesse... Et en plus je ne suis pas gay! Finit-il par Murmurer en allant vers sa chambre.

Il soupira quand il fut enfouit sous les couvertures et avisa la place vide à côté de lui.

__ 'Je devrais sans doute me trouver une petite-amie... Oui, c'est ça! C'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse!' _Essaya t-il de se persuader en s'endormant.

Mais hélas pour lui, ses rêves furent peuplés d'un homme aux cheveux bleus turquoise l'embrassant avec amour...

* * *

_**En espérant que ce prologue vous ais plu et que vous me donniez votre avis!**_

_**Comme vous pouvez le constater leur rapprochement se fera lors du voyage, mais bon ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'Ichigo tombe tout cuit dans le bec à Grimm', je peux vous assurer qu'il va bien le faire poireauter!**_

_**Donc récapitulons:**_

_**Les deux prochains chapitre: La randonnée (un chapitre par journée donc).**_

_**Le quatrième: Les sources chaudes.**_

_**Le cinquième: Le cours auquel participerons nos deux bishos préférés d'amuuur!**_

_**Le sixième: La journée au temple!**_

_**Et pour finir l'épilogue!**_

_**A plus pour la suite qui ne devrait pas tarder, je vais faire mon maximum pour! ;)**_


End file.
